


Быть человеком

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Porn, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я только робот. Все, что я могу — это содержать в порядке твои вещи, варить кофе, смотреть с тобой старые фильмы про гномов и эльфов. И еще трахаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть человеком

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Хоббит-РПФ-фест по заявке "Эйдин. АУ по «Искуственному разуму». Эйдан - андроид марки жигалоДжо. Дин - человек. Остальное - на усмотрение автора. ХЭ обязателен"

Это было хорошо: звук шлепка по бесстыдно выпяченным горячим ягодицам, наливающийся красным след от ладони на смуглой коже и член, неторопливо двигающийся в растянутой дырке.   
  
— О господи… ещё…  
  
— Так? — Дин с силой дернул на себя податливое горячее тело.  
  
— Да-а-а…  
  
Эйдан прогнулся в пояснице еще сильнее, плавно, волной, и застыл, тяжело дыша; натягивая его на себя, Дин видел, как подрагивают широкие сильные плечи, как ходят под кожей мышцы спины, вибрируя…  
  
 _… как напряженная арматура…_  
  
Дин замычал и, зажмурившись, вцепился Эйдану в волосы, потянул на себя. Тот вскрикнул, дернулся, резко насадившись на член. Дин закусил губу, задыхаясь в волне вновь накатившего желания; темные пряди впивались в пальцы, врезались больно…  
  
 _… как ручки полиэтиленового пакета…_  
  
— Блядь, Дин, пожалуйста, о-о-ох… — Стон, стон, хриплый, придушенный…  
  
 _… скрипучий…_  
  
Дин упал на постель.   
  
Он не мог открыть глаза. Тогда ему пришлось бы увидеть Эйдана, все еще стоящего на четвереньках, и свое съежившееся, враз замерзшее тело, и огненные глаза города, пялящегося в окно его спальни.   
  
Теплый палец провел по скуле, по губам, тронул кончик носа.  
  
— Ты что?  
  
Дин открыл глаза. Эйдан лежал рядом с ним, облокотясь на руку. Его темные глаза чуть мерцали.  
  
— Что-то не так, Дин?   
  
Эйдан ласково провел ладонью по его груди, и Дин дернулся всем телом.   
  
— Ладно, — Эйдан потянулся — не по-кошачьи, нет, так заразительно и прекрасно могут потягиваться только красивые и молодые люди, наделенные редким душевным здоровьем. — Хочешь кофе?   
  
Дин промолчал. Вздохнув, Эйдан легко соскользнул с кровати, вышел из комнаты. Через несколько минут Дин услышал шум льющейся воды.   
  
***  
Он насквозь пропитался этой чертовой водой и дешевым синтетическим скотчем. Скотча было гораздо больше, так что Дин пару раз здорово приложился о стены домов. Дождь висел стеной, пятна фонарей расплывались на зыбкой темноте, как корявые граффити. Не разбирая дороги, Дин шел вперед, напевая старую песню из любимого фильма, тоже, конечно, старого. Идеально для сегодняшнего вечера. Этот квартал был опасен, но Дину было плевать, потому что сам он тоже чувствовал себя ужасно старым, разбухшим от выпивки и абсолютно всесильным. Любой, кто встал бы у него на пути, получил бы удар в челюсть и фальшивый куплет про стонущие в ночном мраке ветра.  
  
Дин бы на месте этого любого сразу уполз подальше.   
  
В толпу он вступил, как в зыбучий песок – или как в дерьмо, если подбирать менее поэтические сравнения. Оно тоже затягивает. Чужие крики липли к нему, от запаха широко открытых ртов тошнило. Дин проталкивался вперед, надеясь, что когда-то это нахер кончится. Он выйдет опять на пустую улицу, доползет до дома. В его пыльной и темной квартире нет ничерта, кроме кровати, в которой он чувствует себя заблудившимся – и за это он ненавидит свою квартиру, но, Святой Кенгуру, зато там есть душ, охрененный настоящий душ, немыслимая роскошь по нынешним временам, которую он все еще может себе позволить, слава все тому же Святому Кенгуру, и Святому Киви, мягкому и волосатому, или нет, Киви зеленый внутри и поет в терновнике…  
  
— Я чертовски пьян, — сообщил Дин какой-то раскрашенной дамочке и, сложив губы трубочкой, потянулся к красному пятну поверх ее подбородка.   
  
Она взвизгнула и сильно толкнула его в грудь. Он отлетел в чью-то спину, его пихнули локтем, поддали коленом, отфутболили животом; вопли вокруг становились нестерпимы. Дин, осатанев, нагнул голову и с бычьим ревом врезался ею промежду двух спин, пробиваясь вперед.   
  
— Да ты охуел, я тебя… — заорал чей-то срывающийся фальцет.  
  
Злобно ухмыляясь, Дин развернулся и уже сжал кулак, когда вокруг заорали, засвистели, и с небес тягуче и истошно пролилось:  
  
— Дамы и господа-а-а-а! Ярмарка плоти-и-и! Для вашего удовольствия! Представляе-е-ет!!!  
  
Он обернулся.   
  
Неглубокая чаша арены была обнесена невысокими железными перилами, где-то по пояс. В луже подергивалась, искря, чья-то нога, и по серой воде шла брезгливая рябь. Искореженное тело лежало рядом, царапая мокрый песок ободранным железным остовом пальцев. Рядом валялась голова с вывалившимся глазом на пружинке. Левым. Правый часто моргал, глядя прямо на Дина из-под длинной рыжей челки, слипшейся от грязи. Все эти детали впились, вгрызлись в мозг как-то разом, моментально; Дин видел их перед собой четко и ясно даже тогда, когда на арену вышли два каких-то существа с мешками на голове, крючьями подцепили остатки изувеченного робота и потащили прочь. Он поднял голову, широко открыл глаза, почти надеясь, что дождь вымоет из них отвратную картину. Это помогло. Когда Дин вновь посмотрел вниз, он увидел в луче прожектора только этого парня.   
  
Кудрявый. Смуглый. Высокий. Хорошая улыбка. Фантастически хорошая улыбка. Ослепительная. Профессиональная. Такая же, как взгляд Дина, подмечающий и схватывающий детали: темные пряди, липнущие к щекам, свободная ленивая грация в движениях тела, и эта, черт побери, улыбка, какая-то беззащитная и хищная. Как будто этот парень — био-андроид, модель Жиголо двадцать четыре дробь семь, снят с производства два года назад, спасибо за информацию, Голос С Небес! — как будто он боялся. И был в бешенстве. Хотя роботы же не умеют чувствовать, это всем известно. Даже если это био-андроиды, у которых нет эмоций – но есть тело. Которые чувствовали боль, наслаждение, холод, голод, и что там еще важного чувствуют люди? Тошноту и как бы побыстрее поссать после пятой бутылки пива?  
  
— Впервые! Сегодня! Только у нас вы сможете насладиться!..  
  
Парень запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы, взъерошил их и снова улыбнулся.   
  
Дин перебрался через перила и прыгнул вниз.  
  
Его бабка была права: у пьяных свой ангел-хранитель. Ничем иным не объяснялось то, что Дин приземлился на руки и колени, как кошка, но не сломал себе ни единой кости. Он даже боли от ушибов не почувствовал. Зато ощутил тишину – мгновенную и такую же липкую, как рев несколько минут назад. Дождь заливал глаза; фыркнув, Дин потряс головой и поднялся. Парень стоял в нескольких шагах с приоткрытым ртом. У человека это называлось бы удивлением. У робота это был набор эмуляторов-программ на все случаи жизни. Дин не хотел об этом думать. Он подошел, взял его за рукав черной кожаной куртки и спокойно сказал:   
  
— Я тебя забираю.   
  
Сверху рухнули крики и свист. Дин повернулся и, вскинув руки над головой, заорал:   
  
— А ну заткнитесь все! Я забираю его, понятно вам, уроды гребаные?!  
  
Дальше он помнил только какие-то обрывки. Помнил, как взревел Голос С Небес, и как вторил ему дикий вой толпы. Как выскальзывала из пальцев мокрая холодная кожа куртки. Как все закружилось, потом что-то противно шмякнуло, и он обнаружил себя за широкой спиной, а потом у него перед глазами оказалось красивое лицо, по которому стекала какая-то желтоватая вонючая жидкость. Потом было совсем нечетко: сорванный голос, почти вывернутое плечо, упавшая сверху сеть; Дин бился, орал и на страшной смеси английского мата с ирландскими присловьями требовал от неизвестно кого спуститься вниз, чтоб он мог дать ему по роже. Еще там было что-то про то, что он свободный гражданин с деньгами, и все должны уважать его право на собственность… Короче говоря, это было чистое и беспримесное безумие, и лишь позже Дин смог оценить, как ему повезло, что распорядитель этого современного Колизея по-настоящему любил деньги.   
  
Лысый жадный мудак. Слова «Колизей» он, кстати, не знал, зато здорово умел торговаться. Когда треть того, что было на кредитке Дина, перекочевало на чужой счет (блядь, да новый кибер обошелся бы ему дешевле!) Дин потребовал, чтоб ему дали обмыть это дело. Мудак расплылся в довольной керамической улыбке и налил ему со щедрой души полстакана скотча. Который Дин выблевал ему на ботинки, мило улыбнулся, утер рот рукавом и вышел, таща за собой свое ценное приобретение.   
  
Скотч было ужасно жалко. Мудак явно знал толк не только в организации зрелищ для идиотов. Просто отличный был скотч. Но в голове здорово просветлело. Выйдя на улицу из конторы, провонявшей потом, канализацией и неизменностью человеческой натуры, Дин обессиленно прислонился к стене, оглядел пустую улицу, потом зачем-то покрутил перед лицом свои ладони. Не иначе пытался выяснить с помощью хиромантии, не пришьют ли его все-таки минут через пять за срыв циркового представления тысячелетия. Но хиромантия в темноте ему никогда не давалась — как, впрочем, и при свете дня. Дин вздохнул, потер переносицу и наконец-то задал главный вопрос этого вечера:   
  
— У тебя имя есть?  
  
Парень улыбнулся — той же улыбкой, что и на арене: задорной, профессиональной, разбавленной ужасом, — и ответил:   
  
— Эйдан.   
  
Дин вздохнул.   
  
— Ладно. Эйдан. Пошли домой, что ли.  
  
***   
  
Шум воды стих. Дин слушал шлепанье босых ног по линолеуму — плюх-плюх-плюх из ваннной в кухню. Щелчок кофеварки, хлопанье дверцы шкафчика, чмокающий звук открываемого холодильника. Эйдан всегда пьет кофе после того как. И запивает пивом. Сидит на диванчике совершенно голый, откинувшись на спинку, иногда потягивается, губы мягко обхватывают горлышко бутылки или край кружки, кадык ходит под тонкой смуглой кожей, когда он сглатывает, а глаза блаженно жмурятся... Пару раз они снова трахались на этом диванчике. Не чаще. Чаще Дин к тому моменту бывал совершенно вымотан.  
  
— Будешь кофе?   
  
— Нет, спасибо.   
  
Кажется, Дин говорит это непринужденно. Как обычно. Становится очень тихо, так тихо, что ему кажется, будто он слышит дыхание Эйдана у самого уха.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает веселый голос.  
  
Дин закрывает глаза. Совершенно напрасно.   
  
  
***   
  
Вообще-то Дин не собирался с ним спать. Трахать того, кого только что при помощи кредитки спас от... утилизации — это похоже на свинство. Или на рабство. Или на шантаж. Он так и сказал Эйдану, когда тот сообщил ему, что хочет отблагодарить. Эйдан кивнул:   
  
— Конечно, если ты не хочешь.   
  
И Дину тут же захотелось. Еще как. Классический результат сочетания долгого воздержания, одиночества, бодрого вечера и алкоголя. Но он состроил суровое выражение лица и махнул рукой внутрь квартиры  
  
— Проходи. Сейчас я придумаю, где тебя устроить. Ты ведь… э-э-э… тебе нужен сон?  
  
— Не так часто, как людям, но да, нужен. После сегодняшнего я мог бы проспать неделю.   
  
— Я тоже, — хмыкнул Дин.  
  
— Слушай, я… спасибо. Я не знаю, что сделать для тебя, но если…  
  
— Заткнуться.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Заткнись, Эйдан, и перестань меня благодарить. У меня голова раскалывается, я зол и хочу вымыться. Ты, как я полагаю, тоже — или тебе пофиг?   
  
Произнося всю эту тираду, Дин порадовался, что не брился уже неделю. Он надеялся, что щетина придавала его облику нечто устрашающее. У Дина никогда не получалось выглядеть по настоящему грозным. Обычно в его присутствии все начинали ухмыляться и сиять, как идиоты, а это было немного не то, что требовалось в данный момент.   
  
— Нет. Не пофиг, — медленно ответил Эйдан, оглядывая пыльную пустую комнату.   
  
— Ну и отлично. Куртку брось тут, потом засунем в очиститель. Или в измельчитель. Это кухня, можешь пока посидеть там. Или на полу — стульев у меня не водится.   
  
— У тебя что, стулофобия?   
  
— Они были старые. — Вообще-то Дин не собирался этого говорить. — Антикварные, середина прошлого века, чистое дерево. Вишня. Тогда еще делали что-то настоящее.  
  
Дин не хотел их продавать. Но после того, как его фотовыставку «Рождение» в Старом Сиднее признали аморальной и пропагандирующей дикий обычай вынашивания детей в женском теле… Бабка вряд ли захотела бы, чтобы ее внук помер от голода и депрессии в окружении почти золотой по нынешним временам мебели на куче газетных статей, в которых его называли не иначе как «фотограф-извращенец». На соседних страницах с успехом рекламировали новейшие репликаторные кабины со встроенными программами корректировки развития и консервации младенцев, а также искусственных тренинг-детей. Он продал стулья. И бюро. И диван. И… черт, он же должен был на что-то жить!   
  
И пить.   
  
Эйдан смотрел на него спокойно, без любопытства и без жалости, от которых наверняка не удержался бы человек. Дин усмехнулся и подумал, что не иначе как у бога отличное чувство юмора: единственное существо, которое он привел в свой дом за последний год, оказалось роботом. Очень… комфортным роботом.   
  
— Короче говоря, осматривайся, Эйдан. Я пока вымоюсь и вычищу зубы: кажется, ко мне все дерьмо этого мира прилипло. А потом разберемся с остальным. Ладно?   
  
Эйдан кивнул. Дин оглядел комнату, в одном углу которой громоздились коробки с одеждой, во втором пирамида книг. От них он так и не решился избавиться. У стены стояла кровать, похожая на аэродром после бомбежки. Дин вздохнул:   
  
— А спать нам, видимо, придется все-таки вместе. Больше негде. Я у стены, ты с краю, одеяло я тебе дам. Только спать, понял? У меня нет настроения играть в рыцаря и благодарную девицу, спасенную от разбойников.  
  
Эйдан кивнул еще раз. Дин потер лицо руками и побрел в ванную.  
  
Стоя под горячими струями, он не думал ни о чем. Только чувствовал, как стекают в утробу канализации грязь и усталость, как медленно и томно кружится голова, расслабляются плечи… Дину хотелось сесть на холодный пластик и остаться здесь навсегда – под очищающим потоком, без единой мысли в звенящей голове. Он намылил руки, провел по своей груди раз, и другой. Это не насыщало. Наоборот, каким-то образом собственные касания делали жажду тела еще более мучительной. Дин, помедлив, скользнул ладонью по животу – и тут на его руку легла чужая, прохладная и твердая.   
  
— Какого!.. — вскрикнул Дин, пытаясь обернуться, но ему не позволили.   
  
— Тшшш… — Эйдан осторожно прикусил мочку его уха. — Позволь мне. Мне хочется, правда. Просто позволь.   
  
Шероховатый язык очертил линию от шеи к плечу. Дин резко выдохнул и откинулся назад, отдаваясь теплу и прикосновениям. И если бы его попросили вспомнить, что значат слова «рабство», «шантаж» и «пользоваться» — Дин не смог бы даже внятно послать вопрошателя на хуй.  
  
В конце концов, когда ты полгода живешь один в большой пыльной квартире и до того занят работой чертова фотографа-криминалиста (да, это идиотизм, что они все еще есть, а их зарплата еще больший идиотизм!) — короче говоря, ты не можешь завести даже кота, а потом ты стоишь под душем, и к тебе прикасается кто-то, у кого мягкие умелые губы и нежные руки, кто-то, у кого жесткое и податливое тело... Черт, когда-то Дин был арт-фотографом. Святым он никогда не был.  
  
***  
  
Дин сел на постели, оглядел комнату в поисках любимого синего халата. Халат висел на спинке стула рядом с кроватью. Как всегда. Тапки наверняка стоят… ну конечно, рядом. С тех пор, как он завел себе Эйдана, у него снова есть стулья, хотя и пластиковые, а все вещи лежат если не на местах, то под рукой. Все. Включая самого Эйдана. Дин пинком отшвырнул тапки, так, что они шлепнулись о стену. Накинув халат, он прошел в ванну и там долго держал голову под холодной водой. Потом он поднял глаза. Из зеркала на него смотрела рыжая носатая рожа.   
  
— Что тебе надо, а? — спросил Дин шепотом. — С тобой рядом есть кто-то живой. Он пьет с тобой пиво, болтает на кучу разных тем, слушает твои истории, учится фотографировать, поливает дезинфектором твои душевные и физические раны и охренительно делает минет. Чего тебе еще надо, ты, придурок?!  
  
Рожа молчала и поблескивала на него серыми глазами, устало и тускло, будто утомленная его идиотизмом.  
  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, кровать была заправлена, а Эйдан сидел на том стуле, где висел халат. Полностью одетый.   
  
Дин почувствовал, как в груди больно и тяжело провернулось сердце.  
  
— Я договорюсь с жильем к вечеру. Деньги отдам, как заработаю, — сказал Эйдан.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да. Я и так достаточно задержался. Если честно, я бы тебе не отдавал, я неплохо стою — ну, ты понимаешь. Но во-первых, я так понял, что мое присутствие тебе неприятно…  
  
— И потому я с тобой жил четыре месяца!   
  
— ... А во-вторых, у меня есть правило, и оно гласит, что все очень хорошее и очень плохое не длится очень долго.  
  
— Довольно... эмоционально, — помолчав, заметил Дин.   
  
Эйдан кивнул:  
  
— Это помогает думать о жизни правильно. Я не могу впадать в депрессию, или скучать, или что-то в этом роде, и как по мне, так это большое везение. Но думать правильно не повредит никогда, правда ведь?  
  
Дин бездумно кивнул, глядя на улыбающегося Эйдана. Это была та самая улыбка, которую он запомнил. Улыбка, в которой больше тени, чем солнца. Дин подошел ближе и положил руку на теплое твердое плечо, почти надеясь, что его оттолкнут. Эйдан не пошевелился.   
  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — у нас есть одна легенда, про мальчика-робота, который умел любить. Его таким создали, специально для какой-то семьи.  
  
— Ты про этих суррогатных ребятишек, которых покупают, чтоб потренироваться в воспитании перед появлением настоящих детей? — Дина передернуло. — Насколько я знаю, они не могут чувствовать. У вас, оказывается, буйная фантазия, ребята.  
  
Эйдан пожал плечами.   
  
— Роботы не умеют фантазировать. Возможно, это действительно было, какой-то сбой в программе... не знаю. Короче говоря, когда они завели собственного ребенка, искусственный оказался им не нужен. А он не мог перестать любить. У нас рассказывают, что он пошел к какой-то создательнице, и она превратила его в человека.   
  
— Я читал такую сказку в детстве. «Пиноккио».  
  
Дин произнес эти слова тихо, но в этом не было необходимости — Эйдан, кажется, не слышал его. Он вообще никак не реагировал, просто сидел неподвижно, будто из него вытащили какой-то блок питания.   
  
Будто он смотрел в себя и видел что-то, недоступное Дину.  
  
Дин сел на пол у ног робота, обхватил колени руками.  
  
— Я часто думал, куда мальчик потом девался, — сказал Эйдан задумчиво. — Ведь если он был не нужен тем людям, а любил только их — он должен был пойти к ним, верно? Но если он стал человеком, то как он пережил их нелюбовь и то, что они оттолкнули его? Я не понимаю. Я знаю, что об этом неправильно думать, потому что есть вещи, которые я не могу себе представить. Но все-таки... я не понимаю...  
  
Его улыбка слепила глаза. До слез. Дин отвернулся.  
  
— Есть два варианта, — вытолкнул он через силу. — Либо мальчик умер от боли. Либо простил.   
  
— А он не мог просто жить дальше? — спросил Эйдан с надеждой.   
  
— Конечно, мог, — ответил Дин тихо. — Люди могут все.   
  
— Жалко, что я не человек, да?  
  
Дин покачал головой.  
  
— Нет.   
  
— А мне жалко. Тогда я мог бы любить тебя. Скучать, когда тебя нет, беспокоиться, когда ты дежуришь по ночам. Мог бы злиться на этого урода, про которого ты часто рассказываешь...  
  
— Капитан Донахью.  
  
— Да. Если бы я был человеком, я бы мог все это — и ты бы верил мне. Но я только робот. Все, что я могу — это содержать в порядке твои вещи, варить кофе, смотреть с тобой старые фильмы про гномов и эльфов. И еще трахаться. А больше...  
  
Дин с силой дернул Эйдана за руки на себя, и тот повалится на пол. Пластиковые ножки упавшего стула нелепо растопырились за его спиной. Дин склонился над Эйданом и осторожно поцеловал его в губы. Они показались ему заледеневшими, холодными, и он даже испугался, что Эйдан не ответит ему. Но он ответил — робко, едва, будто боясь. Отстранившись, Дин посмотрел в расширившиеся темные глаза.  
  
— А больше мне ничего не надо, — сказал он твердо.  
  
— Это полная хер…  
  
Дин зажал ему рот ладонью.  
  
— Я абсолютно не умею содержать в порядке вещи и не знаю, с какого конца включается проклятая кофеварка. Так что это делаешь ты. Договорились? — Эйдан что-то замычал, мотая головой. — Соглашайся! Так всегда делают, когда живут вместе, называется разделение обязанностей. Ну, согласен?  
  
Эйдан несколько мгновений таращился на него, а потом кивнул. Когда Дин убрал руку, Эйдан перехватил ее и снова поднес к губам.  
  
— А ты что будешь делать? — прошептал он в раскрытую ладонь,  
  
— Любить тебя. — И глядя в ошеломленное — совершенно точно ошеломленное! — лицо Эйдана, Дин добавил: — Человек я в конце концов или нет?

fin


End file.
